


Teasing with Bandanas

by Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses



Series: Filled Umbrellakink Prompts [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brat!Klaus, Daddy Kink, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, On Multiple Levels, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual, Spanking, Sub!Klaus, Teasing, bandana code, daddy!Diego, dom!Diego, ever posted, hanky code, hints of pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses/pseuds/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses
Summary: When Klaus starts wearing bandanas on the right side of his skirts and in his right back pocket, Diego is the only one who understands what the man is saying. But, why is Klaus teasing him in this way?Why does Klaus always have to be such a cute brat?





	Teasing with Bandanas

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=182044#cmt182044 prompt

It had been a week so far and they had all noticed Klaus wearing bandanas more and more. Just 3 colors however, Hunter green, teddy bear brown and lastly far to light teal. It was always on his right. It would be on the waistband of his skirt or back pocket. Diego seemed to be the only one who felt a little uncomfortable with it the colors tend to be hunter green, teddy bear brown, and the one that had been confusing Diego was the light teal bandana.

It was like Klaus was taunting him. There was the little things a gentle bump into him that lasted a little too long, a small giggle with that mischievous smile. No it was clear that this was taunting him. But, today was the last straw

Klaus came down stairs full out he wore a glittery gold crop top under a black overall dress short enough that Diego could even see his frilly pink underwear. Today the hunter green, teddy bear brown, light teal, and even a black bandana were stuffed in the right side of the dress. The rest of the family had been out for a family bonding day. Diego had decided to stay home since Klaus had yet to wake up and he was worried he was going to start doing drugs again. They had even taken Grace with them.

"I guess we're all alone huh?" Klaus giggled playing with the hem of his dress. "Do you like teasing me" Diego growled pulling his brother close by his wrist. The only answer given was more cutesy snickers. "I'm not laughing little boy"

With one yank the bandanas and they were now all in the tanner man's hand. "You wear such things but you don't leave the house. Leads me to believe one thing" Diego started Klaus took a deep breath

"You want Luther to be your daddy" he said pulling the hunter green bandana from the group

A burst of giggles and curly locks went all over as Klaus shook his head "Noh"

"But he would be great to cuddle" Diego commented with a playful smirk

Klaus punched his chest a couple times, but they were gentle taps, nothing serious. "Nooooooh dah gwoss he's too hairy and icky"

Diego grabbed the paler man's fist "Who told you you could hit daddy? I think you've been a very naughty boy who needs to be punished" He whispered in the other's ear, causing him to twitch with a mm escaping his lips

Throwing the unhealthily light man over his shoulders he took Klaus to his room. Setting down Four he locked his door. "Clearly you don't know how to take care of yourself, and you need a firm hand to teach you from right and wrong" Diego said in a strict voice Klaus hadn't heard before. He was so confident and stern that it was hard to imagine he used to be the teenager with a bad stutter.

"Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Klaus took a deep breath. "I'm sowwee I wouldn't do it again" He said batting his long eyelashes

That just made Two laugh. "I'm not going to fall for it brat" With a huff and a stomp of his foot Klaus crossed his arms.

But, that didn't last long as he was pushed over Diego knee. His dress suddenly lifted up and his feminine underwear went down. The first slap stung and he let out a loud "OW!" He didn't realize how hard Diego could spank

"We're going to go easy on you this time little boy, since we haven't made any rules you'll only get 4 spankings now repeat after me One" Diego explained in a more loving but strict tone. "O-One" Klaus sniffled

"Two" this hit hurt more than the last the stinging of his butt cheek hurt but he couldn't help but let out a pleasurable gasp at the pain. "T-Two"

"Three, we're almost done" Diego cooed as the third hit came. "Th-Three" Klaus repeated as tears fell down his face. If Two had noticed his hardon the man didn't say anything.

"You're doing so well baby boy, just one more. Four" The last one probably hurt the most. "F-F-Four" He sobbed

Diego lifted Klaus up with ease, setting him in his lap, underwear still dandling now only hanging from one foot. "You did such a good job taking your punishment baby boy" He cooed as the skinny man squirm his butt still in pain. "I think you earn yourself a nice cuddle with daddy" Diego cooed into his brothers ear. Klaus looked up with large watery eyes and smile fingers slipping into his mouth.

As they laid in bed, Klaus' face in Diego's chest, as he ran his fingers into the curly locks. The tan man made no comment as the other grind on his knee, soft pants escaping Klaus' mouth.

"I must ask" Diego said lifting Klaus head so they could see each other "I under stood black thats BDSM, hunter green you want a daddy, and teddy bear brown you like cuddles, but what does light teal mean, could you not find a proper teal for cbt?" He asked, causing Klaus to stop his actions and giggle

"Sometimes I like bein' a naughty kitty boy" Klaus confessed with a giant Cheshire cat like smile "Oh do you know? Is that why you wanted head pets?" Diego question "Hmm mm, got pretty cat ears too in my room and a cat tail butt plug" Klaus said followed by his naughty giggles.

Diego let out a interested hum. "We'll just have to use them next time kitten"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this whole story was based off joking on a misspelling but I didn't realize how much work was going to put in it LOL
> 
> This is my first story ever and would love comments <3


End file.
